


A Series of Sort-Of Love Letters

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Elena gone, Bonnie tries to keep everyone together. Except, she’s not entirely sure if she’s doing a good job of it or if she’s epically failing. And, of course, things never go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_May 24, 2013_

_How am I supposed to start this? Beginning with "Dear Diary" is a little too_   _stupid_   _cliché. Maybe I should just write this as a letter? I mean, that's basically what it's supposed to be._

_See, this is my way of telling you everything that's happened in the time you've been gone, Elena. Although, you'll have to forgive the quality. The whole writing and journaling stuff was always more your thing._

_Believe it or not, though, I actually managed to dig up that old journal your mom gave me. You know, the one with my initials on it that matched the one that she gave you then, too. I had written all of one entry in it (about how I was really made at Caroline for liking the same boy as me) and that had been the extent of my journaling. I still saved it, though._

_Anyway, the state of the union is pretty much as expected: Really depressing._

_Damon…well, Damon is handling everything in typical Damon fashion. Well, minus the killing and the maiming, thankfully (we were all worried that he'd flip the switch or something). But he's been drinking a lot (okay, so I guess that's not exactly new). There's been a lot of moping and brooding, too._

_Alaric…well, I break into his apartment at least once a day to make sure he's still breathing and eating and everything. At first I was afraid he'd drink himself to death or something, but he hasn't been drinking at all, surprisingly. Actually, he doesn't really do_ _**anything.**  _ _I actually tried getting Damon to come with me to see him because he was always way closer to Ric, so I thought maybe he could help out. Except, he decided to be a total asshole. And I'm trying to be understanding, but…_

_Anyway, Matt is missing Tyler a lot, but he's still in police academy, which I'm super happy about. I know he's going to be such a great police officer._

_Stefan and Caroline are awkward as all hell. I know they're going to end up together sooner or later, though. Looking at them, how could they not? Caroline keeps holding back, though. She's afraid to let herself be with Stefan. Something about trying to figure herself out first, which I guess I can understand. Except, she's been going out of her way to avoid him, which is painful to watch._

_Caroline is currently living with me at my house since she sold hers. We're talking about maybe getting an apartment near Whitmore when it's time to go back there. We're really hating the thought of having to stare at the empty spot where you're supposed to be and the thought of having to see someone we don't even know possible take that spot is even worse._

_You'll also be happy to know that Jeremy went back to art school. And I know you're going to ask and, yeah, things are still weird between us. I guess it's because we never really got our proper closure. We don't really know what to say to each other. We just kinda changed and grew apart. Or at least I changed. The thing is…he expected the girl he loved to come back (which I understand), but part of her died over there in Prison World. But I think that'll end up being a good thing for me._

_Except, now I'm left with this million dollar question: Where do I go from here? I don't an answer to that and it's more than a little terrifying._

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:00 AM**

Hey, you at home?

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:15 AM**

Damon?

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:30 AM**

Seriously, if you don't respond to me I'm hunting you down

**Damon's Phone - Saturday, 10:34 AM**

Why? Coming over to babysit me, Glinda?

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:38 AM**

No, I want you to go with me to see Ric. And before you try being a jackass again, I'm not taking no for an answer

**Damon's Phone - Saturday, 10:39 AM**

No

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:42 AM**

What exactly do you think you're accomplishing? Sitting around and brooding isn't changing or helping anything

**Bonnie's Phone - Saturday, 10:51 AM**

Seriously, Damon. I'm coming over in 20 minutes and I'm dragging you out whether you like it or not

* * *

**Stefan's Phone – Saturday, 12:23 PM**

Uh, Damon, is there a reason why our house is in shambles? Did you get drunk and piss of the wrong person like you always do?

**Damon's Phone – Saturday, 12:29 PM**

Yeah, and their name is Bonnie fucking Bennett. She kidnapped me and is holding me hostage at Ric's. Send help

**Stefan's Phone – Saturday, 12:31 PM**

I see

* * *

**Stefan's Phone – Saturday, 12: 34 PM**

Is there a reason why you "kidnapped" my brother and destroyed my home?

**Bonnie's Phone – Saturday, 12:38**

You're exaggerating. Besides, he needs to do something other than brood and Ric needs to do something other than sit there and breathe

**Bonnie's Phone – Saturday, 12:39**

Oh, and I gave Damon a fair warning that I'd use force if necessary. It's his own fault, really

* * *

_May 25, 2013_

_So, I managed to drag Damon over to Ric's today. And I may or may not have had to use some force. And I may or may not have broken some of the Salvatores' priceless antiques in the process. And I may or may not have burned one of Damon's precious Persian rugs, too. And Damon may or may not be plotting my demise over said precious Persian rug._

_And I can't say that it even ended up being all the successful. I made lunch, Damon glared at me the entire time, and Ric kinda just sat there._

_I don't know. Am I wrong for doing all this? Am I pushing too much too soon? It's only been like two weeks since everything happened._

_I keep thinking about what you would do if you were here, Elena, but I just don't know. I feel like maybe I'm expecting too much, but at the same time, it also doesn't feel right to just sit back and watch everyone fall apart._

_Well, I'm planning on my next victims being Stefan and Caroline. Even if Caroline isn't ready to be in a relationship with him, she could still at least have him as a friend. I'll set them up at the Grille or something tomorrow._

_Wish me luck because it's either going to go very well or be a perfect disaster._

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 4:00 PM**

Hey, Care, wanna meet for dinner at the Grillearound 6-ish?

**Caroline's Phone – Sunday, 4:08 PM**

Sure. There's a bottle of tequila there calling me name

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 4:12 PM**

Hey, wanna meet at the Grillearound 6-ish? Maybe we could talk a little?

**Stefan's Phone – Sunday, 4:15 PM**

Sure, I'll be there

* * *

**Caroline's Phone – Sunday, 6:05 PM**

Bonnie Bennett, you're dead to me. DEAD. D. E. A. D. DEAD

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:11 PM**

Look, you weren't going to talk to Stefan on your own, so yeah, I set the both of you up

**Caroline's Phone – Sunday, 6:12 PM**

Dead. You are so dead

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:15 PM**

Look, your romantic status with Stefan might be complicated, but don't you miss his friendship at least a little?

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:25 PM**

Elena would be saying the same

**Caroline's Phone – Sunday, 6:27 PM**

Low blow, Bennett. Low blow

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:30 PM**

So, are you and Stefan having a nice dinner?

**Caroline's Phone – Sunday, 6:34 PM**

It's incredibly awkward since a certain conniving little WITCH set us up and spelled the building so we can't leave

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:36 PM**

Well then make it less awkward and actually TALK to him

* * *

**Stefan's Phone – Sunday, 6:38 PM**

When did you become so manipulative? I think Damon's been rubbing off on you and it's a little frightening

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:40 PM**

Don't compare me to that leech

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:41 PM**

But feel free to thank me for this at your earliest convenience

**Stefan's Phone – Sunday, 6:42 PM**

Seriously, did you and Damon swap bodies or something?

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:43 PM**

Quite texting me and actually talk to Caroline. I'll keep you guys trapped in there for forever if I have to. I've got eyes everywhere

**Stefan's Phone – Sunday, 6:46 PM**

The Grille closes at midnight, so you can't exactly keep us in there for forever. Also, Matt inconspicuously sitting in the corner and pretending to read the newspaper hardly qualifies as having eyes everywhere

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 6:47 PM**

Shut up. Talk to Caroline

* * *

**Damon's Phone – Sunday, 8:36 PM**

What exactly did you do to make Stefan so happy? It's a little creepy

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 8:43 PM**

Tricked him and Caroline into going to the Grille, trapped them there with a nifty little spell, and threatened to not let them out until they talked

**Damon's Phone – Sunday, 8:45 PM**

Huh, I didn't know you could be that scheming. Consider me impressed

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 8:47 PM**

Why, thank you. Oh and you're coming with me to Ric's again tomorrow. And you're actually going to talk and stuff. And before you say no, I'll be more than happy to have a repeat of yesterday

**Damon's Phone – Sunday, 8:48 PM**

You wouldn't dare

**Bonnie's Phone – Sunday, 8:50**

Think carefully, Damon. Just ask yourself how important your Persian rugs are to you

**Damon's Phone – Sunday, 8:52 PM**

Suddenly I'm not so impressed with your conniving

* * *

_Sunday, May 26, 2013_

_Today, I unexpectedly had dinner with Caroline. Originally Bonnie had asked to meet with me and I'd assumed it was about Damon or something along those lines. Turns out it'd been a ruse to get me and Caroline face to face with one another._

_Although, I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it at least a little. I know Caroline has been avoiding me and I don't want to push her. I won't push her._

_It was nice, though. We both talked and Caroline admitted that, at the very least, she misses our friendship (I have a feeling Bonnie pushed her into admitting that). We both agreed to at least tentatively be friends again. I didn't exactly make it a secret that I want more than that, but I'm perfectly happy to give Caroline the time she needs._

_On another note, Bonnie has been pushing Damon to get out of the house. She thinks that maybe he can help Ric, which honestly could probably go either way. He's been pretty belligerent about the whole ordeal. But I'm confident that if anyone will bring him about, it's Bonnie. She hasn't been taking no for an answer lately, but that seems to be working out for all of us._

_Well, except Damon, that is. She actually burned one of his Persian rugs yesterday. I don't even want to know what sort of retribution he's planning over that one._

* * *

 

_May 26, 2013_

_So, operation Steroline—that's what I call Stefan and Caroline…although, honestly it makes me think of hand sanitizer or something…I was never one for the whole name-combining thing—anyway, it was a semi-success._

_I say semi because Stefan and Caroline are on speaking terms again and they're friends. But, Caroline's pretty mad about it. She's been giving me the stink eye ever since. In fact, she's giving it to me right now as I'm writing this-------_

_Do you know what this little witch did, Elena? She fricken locked us inside the Grille with magic and wouldn't let us out until Matt gave her the okay! And Matt wouldn't budge either! Can you believe it?_

_And since when does Bonnie Bennett of all people stick her nose into other people's business? Meddling little----------_

_So, as you can see, Elena, Caroline's a little miffed about it. She'll get over it, though. I hope._

_I don't know. Maybe I am pushing too much too soon. I guess we'll see._


	2. Chapter 2

_May 27, 2013_

_Fuck Damon Salvatore. Sorry, Elena, I know you'd want me to help him out and keep it together, keep him together. I do too (or I did because we_ _ were _ _friends…were being the key word)._

_But, quite frankly, he can fall into the deepest pits of hell for all I care right now._

_I had gone to go get him so we could check on Alaric together (just like I told him I would). Predictably, he wanted to be left alone, I wouldn't leave him alone, and we argued. And then I heard him muttering about how there's, "21, 900 days left."_

_At first, I didn't really get what the hell he was talking about. Because, let's be real here, he talks a lot of shit. You kinda just learn how to block it out for the most part, you know?_

_But when I asked him, "21, 900 days left till what?" he got this look on his face. The look you get when you realize you said something aloud that you didn't mean to and you know you're about to be in deep shit._

_And at first I didn't get why he had that look on his face. But then it kinda just clicked._

_22, 190 days left till I die (give or take some, I suppose)._

_I guess he could pinpoint the moment where I figured it out because he literally started tripping over himself to give me some bullshit explanation._

_I sure as hell wasn't going to hear it, though._

_I asked him why he saved me if he was just going to count down the days until my death._

_Maybe he did it because that's what you would have wanted…but, on the other hand, I had been dying of a collapsed lung. He could have just left me there and lied and said he didn't get to me in time. Who would have questioned it?_

_And I guess maybe you could flip it around and say that he's not counting down to my death…he's counting down till when he sees you again. But, still, no matter which way you try to dress it up, he doesn't get to see you again until I'm dead._

_I guess the whole thing shouldn't be shocking to me. I mean, in the back of my mind I always kinda new that people are waiting for me to die so that they can have you back, Elena._

_Don't worry. I'm not angry at you for it and I don't blame you for it, either. Because, you're beautiful with a personality to match. Everyone's always loved and it's not like you don't deserve that love._

_But…I deserve things, too._

_I'm a good person. I've fucked up before and mad mistakes, but for all my mistakes and faults, I'm still a good person. I've always tried to do whatever I could for those I love. I've sacrificed everything, including my life, for the people I love multiple times._

_I don't deserve to be made to feel guilty because of what some psycho (a psycho who_ _ tortured _ _me) did._

_I want to live a fully life, achieve my goals (what my goals are, I don't know, but I want to achieve them anyway), see the world, experience_ _ everything. _ _I deserve to live a full and happy life._

_So, yeah, fuck Damon Salvatore and his fucked up little countdown. He can go to hell._

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone**

6 Missed Calls, 4 Voicemails, 11 Text Messages

* * *

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:00 PM**

Bonnie, where are you? You haven't responded to me all day and it's like two hours past when you said you'd be home.

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:01 PM**

I'm really worried

**Bonnie's Phone, 5:05 PM**

Sorry to worry you. I'm fine

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:06 PM**

But why haven't you come home yet?! Where are you?!

**Bonnie's Phone – Monday, 5:08 PM**

I just need to clear my head. Be home in a couple days

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:09 PM**

Bonnie, what's going on?! What happened?

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:15 PM**

I need you to talk to me

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:20 PM**

Bonnie, please

* * *

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:25 PM**

Hey, do you know what happened to Bonnie? She won't come home, won't tell me where she is, and won't tell me why

**Damon's Phone – Monday, 5:28 PM**

It's…a long story

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:29 PM**

WHAT DID YOU DO YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD?!

* * *

  **Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:34 PM**

Hey, so, I know we're kinda working on being friends again and all and this might put a damper on the whole thing, but…

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:35 PM**

I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR BROTHER

**Stefan's Phone – Monday, 5:38 PM**

Uh…what?

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:40 PM**

I don't know what he did, but Bonnie won't talk to me or come home. And he won't tell me what happened, but I know he did something very stupid

**Stefan's Phone – Monday, 5:40 PM**

Oh, great

**Caroline's Phone – Monday, 5:41 PM**

Better start saying your goodbyes to him, Stefan

* * *

_May 28, 2013_

_So…I kinda ran away from home. Well, if you can really call it that._

_I just really wanted to get away from a couple days and clear my head. Just separate myself from it all for a bit, you know?_

_So I had texted a friend I had made in my Bio class this past semester, Alyssa (yes, Elena, I know I never mentioned her before, but it's not like we had a whole lot of down time before…everything that happened), because I knew she was staying on campus and taking classes this summer and asked if she wouldn't mind me crashing for a couple days because of some issues I was having with my roommate (which, okay, was a lie, I know, but…whatever, it's not like I could tell her the truth of what happened)._

_She could tell I was kinda down, so she threw me into a little black dress and dragged me to a rave last night (seriously, who has a rave on a Monday night during the summer when most people aren't even on campus anymore?)._

_I wasn't exactly thrilled about it at first, but I guess the night wasn't a total bust. I had actually met this guy, James. He's blonde haired, blue eyed, and a little on the nerdy side (in that adorable way). Apparently we'd had a class together Freshman year, but I couldn't quite remember (I felt kinda guilty about that, but that wasn't exactly a great year for me, either, so…)._

_Anyway, I got a date with him this Friday, so that's cool, I guess._

_Truth be told I'm a little nervous. I haven't had a date in_ _ years _ _and I haven't exactly been all that successful at that sort of thing._

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone**

17 Missed Calls, 10 Voicemails, 23 Text Messages

* * *

**Damon's Phone – Tuesday, 11:24 AM**

Seriously, Bon Bon, are you ever going to talk to me (or come home)?

**Damon's Phone – Tuesday, 11:45 AM**

Look, I'm sorry. I say a lot of stupid stuff. You know that

**Damon's Phone – Tuesday, 1:07 PM**

Bonnie, please

**Damon's Phone – Tuesday, 3:26 PM**

Seriously, Bonnie

**Damon's Phone – Tuesday, 5:05 PM**

Bonnie!

* * *

 

**Bonnie's Phone – Wednesday, 9:27 AM**

Hey, Care, I'm sorry if I worried you so much. I'll be home Friday morning

**Caroline's Phone – Wednesday, 9:30 AM**

Thank God. If you ever leave like that without actually talking to me first, I'm gonna kill you

* * *

**Damon's Phone – Wednesday, 12:23 PM**

Seriously, Bonnie, you have to talk to me at some point

**Damon's Phone – Wednesday, 12:24 PM**

Or at the very least you gotta come home at some point

**Damon's Phone – Wednesday, 2:07 PM**

Come on, Bonnie

**Damon's Phone – Wednesday, 4:47 PM**

At least respond to me with something…even if it's you telling me to fuck off

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone**

23 Missed Calls, 16 Voicemails, 27 Text Messages

* * *

**Damon's Phone – Thursday, 10:31 AM**

Seriously, Bon Bon, text me something

**Damon's Phone - Thursday, 12:54 PM**

Seriously, anything. Say something

**Damon's Phone – Thursday, 3:23 PM**

Bonnie, please

**Damon's Phone – Thursday, 7:19 PM**

Bonnie, come on

* * *

_May 31, 2013_

_So, I came back home this morning. I feel kinda bad because I think I really freaked Caroline out, but I just really needed to get away…_

_She doesn't know exactly everything that went down, but she knows that it has to do with Damon and she knows that I'm really upset. In fact, I think she's actually plotting to murder Damon as we speak._

_Speaking of Damon…I haven't spoken to him since that day. And I'm not going to. He's been texting me and calling me a lot and leaving all these voicemails. I suppose he feels bad about the whole thing, but honestly, I don't care. Sooner or later, my thoughts and feelings have to come first._

_Anyway, tonight is the night that I have my date. I think Caroline is actually a little more excited than I am (she's also convinced that I'm going to get laid, but that is so not the plan. I'm not ready for anything like that yet)._

_But, I am planning on having a good time tonight. I deserve it._

* * *

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:17 PM**

So, have you figured out a way to apologize to Bonnie yet?

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 4:24 PM**

It's kind of impossible to apologize to someone that is refusing to acknowledge your existence anymore

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:26 PM**

Well, what did you expect to happen, you moron?

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 4:30 PM**

I do and say a lot of stupid things. Why don't people get that?

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:33 PM**

Oh, we get it. Trust me, we ALL get it. Doesn't mean that we all I have to put up with it

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 4:36 PM**

I know that

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:37 PM**

Do you?

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 4:40 PM**

What do you even care if I fix this or not?

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:45 PM**

Because Bonnie deserves better than that and you know it. What happened is not her fault. Kai is the one who did it

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 4:47 PM**

Not to mention, after everything that's happened, I doubt we want to lose someone else we care about. And I bet you especially don't want that

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 7:43 PM**

So help me, Christ, if that's you, you got 30 seconds to leave or you'll be leaving in a body bag

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 7:44 PM**

Oh, are you finally speaking to me again? Also, I have no idea what you're talking about

**Bonnie's Phone - Friday 7:47 PM**

Oh, so that's not you in the corner doing a half-ass job of using the menu to hide your ugly mug?

**Damon's Phone - Friday 7:50 PM**

First of all, my face is beautiful. Don't deny it. Second, I'm good at being inconspicuous

**Bonnie's Phone**  –  **Friday, 7:51 PM**

Says the idiot who hid the moonstone in his soap dish

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 7:53 PM**

What does your date think about you texting during dinner? Rude

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 7:55 PM**

What do you care? You're waiting for me to die, remember? So leave. Now

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 7:57 PM**

Look, I want to fix this between us, but you won't talk to me

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 7:59 PM**

I don't want to fix this so. So leave. Go to hell. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon

**Bonnie's Phone - Friday, 8:00 PM**

Wait, are you walking over here?

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 8:01 PM**

Don't you dare!

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 8:02 PM**

Damon!

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 8:03 PM**

I wasn't joking about that body bag

* * *

 

**Caroline's Phone – Friday, 9:45 PM**

Did your idiot brother sabotage Bonnie's date?

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 9:47 PM**

I'm almost afraid to ask

**Caroline's Phone – Friday 9:49 PM**

Bonnie came home earlier than I expected and the only words I could get out of her were fuck, Damon, and asshole

* * *

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 9:54 PM**

What did you do?

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 9:56 PM**

What do you mean?

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 9:59 PM**

You know damn well what I mean. Please tell that you didn't ruin Bonnie's night instead of apologizing

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:02 PM**

Well, I did try to apologize to her. And I wouldn't say I RUINED her date…

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:04 PM**

I just may or may not have been at the same restaurant at the same time

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 10:05 PM**

You didn't

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:07 PM**

Then, I may or may not have walked over to her table where she may or may not have been with a guy and I may or may not have tried to strike up a conversation in which I attempted to apologize

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 10:08 PM**

Oh, Christ

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:10 PM**

And then I may or may not have joined them for dinner against their will to try and get Bonnie to listen to me

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 10:11 PM**

Well. It was nice knowing you

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 10:12 PM**

Because you do realize Bonnie is just gonna flat out kill you now, right?

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:14 PM**

Don't worry, I'm not done yet. I'll figure out another way to fix this

**Stefan's Phone – Friday, 10:16 PM**

So, is it safe to assume that I just get all your stuff when you die or…?

* * *

**Bonnie's Phone**

14 Missed Calls, 5 Messages, 17 Text Messages

* * *

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:52 PM**

If you're not going to answer your phone, you could at least answer your door

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 10:55 PM**

Bonnie

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 11:00 PM**

Booooon Booooon

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 11:05 PM**

Seriously, Bon Bon, if you don't open the door, I'm going to resort to drastic measures

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 11:07 PM**

Oh my God, turn off the music and GO HOME. It's super late and you're being rude to the neighbors. They might call the cops on you

**Damon's Phone – Friday, 11:10 PM**

Oh, hey, I got you to respond! First of all, don't insult the Monkees. Second, it's not like I can't handle the cops. Third, come outside and talk and then I'll turn it off

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 11:12 PM**

The Monkees are a horrible pop band from the 60s. I'll insult them if I want. And, no. I'm not coming outside. Go home and let me sleep

**Bonnie's Phone – Friday, 11:14 PM**

Oh God, do you have that song on fucking repeat?

* * *

_June 1, 2013_

_So, if Damon happens to die before you wake up, don't be too shocked. He probably would have deserved it. But I'll apologize for it in advance._

_My date had been off to a good start. I wore that cute little green dress of mine with the bubble skirt and sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Caroline helped get my hair into some pretty curls (I've been trying to let my hair grown a little longer) and my makeup had been perfection._

_James had brought me flowers and picked out this amazing Italian restaurant. We had started off with the usual small talk, which I know most people hate and find boring, but it was actually a nice_ _ normal _ _thing for me. It's the sort of thing I really missed when being trapped in 1994._

_Well, imagine my horror when I catch Damon in the corner doing a piss poor job of trying to hide himself with the menu. So, of course, I texted him to tell him he better haul ass out of there or else._

_It got even worse, believe it or not. Damon actually decided it's be a good idea to come over to my table and start talking to me and apologizing. I wasn't having it, of course. Well, then the son of a bitch pulled up a chair and joined us for dinner while still trying to talk to me._

_I was so mortified._

_James had put on a good face and acted all understanding because, "Sometimes you can't help it if you have a crazy ex." I didn't correct him on the ex part, though. I probably should have, but what was I supposed to say? "Yeah, he's actually my best friend's psychotic boyfriend who, more often than not, makes me wanna kill him."_

_James said he'd call me some time, but I'm not holding my breath. I certainly wouldn't if I were him after the night we had._

_Oh, and if you thought it ended there, you'd be wrong._

_Damon spent the night blowing up my phone just like he did those couple days I'd been crashing at Alyssa's. When I wouldn't respond, he actually showed up at my house and started blasting some old, stupid song as an apology and put it on a loop until I came outside to talk (I knew he meant business when I found out he had the song on cassette tape and would actually keep rewinding it)._

_I'm amazed that the neighbors (or Caroline, for that matter) didn't come outside and shoot him._

_Anyway, I went outside. And I hit him as hard as I could. Although, I think it hurt me more than him. It was still pretty cathartic, though. And then we talked._

_I told him basically everything that I had written down. That, as sorry as I am that my life currently has to come at your expense, I still deserve to live that life. That I deserve to be happy and everything._

_Then, we talked some more. I ended up forgiving him, but I told him it would be the last time._

_I've forgiven him for_ _a lot_ _in the past (sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I've forgive him for_ _ too _ _much). I just can't keep doing it. I know you'd want me to, that you'd encourage me to. You'd tell me that he needs a friend who will stay by his side no matter what. But I can't. Not at my own expense, at least._

_If I have to prune some branches off the tree to be happy, I will. Even if I might end up missing those branches._

_Okay, weird analogy, but you know what I mean._


End file.
